Colorful
PLEASE DO NOT USE THIS OC WITHOUT SCREECHINGS SOULS PERMISSION, THANK YOUUU CODE COMES FROM HELIOS TESTING WIKI A - P - P - E - A - R - E - N - C -E ----------'' Colorful, despite her name,She can only be shades of Black and White. She doesn't like it and wish she could see all the colors any other dragon could see. and be them too. She has a flower crown of Blue, Yellow, Red, White, Pink- any color you know- flowers. She skinny and small, like a rainwing would be. shes wearing a necklace of yarn with all different colors, with some flowers strung here and there. her main scales are a light grey, with the dots being a darker grey. her wing membranes are pitch black along with some stripes on herself that she added. her under belly is white. Her modern version looks the same pretty much with a colorful rainbow button up long sleeved shirt, with shorts on. when its cold she'll wear a blue jacket. ''P - E - R - S - O - N - A - L - I - T - Y She likes being alone, mainly because of the other rainwings. if you approach her (and are a rainwing) she'd most likely snap at you to go away. but she can be somewhat nice to the nightwings since its kind of the only tribe she ever sees besides hers. MODERN she likes being alone (as said above), she stays in her room most of the time and doesn't hang around her parents. when shes not in her room doing whatever shes outside wandering around nightcry. she doesn't really have friends of course as she doesn't talk to others, shes really nervous of what others think of her and kind of has trust issues. H - I - S - T - O - R - Y Colorful was born with what you call Achromatopsia", Which is where you can only see in black and white, and for some reason she can only have scales the color of black, shades of grey, and white. many rainwings thought she was 'weird' or 'strange, this always made her feel horrible and wish she wasn't like this. eventually, when she was 10 (human years), she decided to leave the rain forest. she didn't wanna stay there anymore. she brought 8 fruits for the flight far away from the rainforest. she began looking for some place to stay and has been frequently switching places in territories, shes been to nearly every kingdom (excluding icewing), flying over the mudwing kingdom though as for it being next to the rainforest. two years have past (in human) since that. '''MODERN DAY HISTORY' wip T - R - I - V - I - A * her name is ironic, her name is colorful even though she cant even be any color in existence besides black, white, and shades of grey. * if her main scales change pitch black with white rainwing spots, shes probably sad, if shes all pitch black shes probably angry. * if she was like a normal rainwing, colorful would be a pale pink-ish red with sunset colored wing membranes. only the rainwing spots along her body would change color to show emotion Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+